


In Caring Hands

by DomonicAngelBlood



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood, F/M, Hurt Simon Lewis, Kissing, Protective Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomonicAngelBlood/pseuds/DomonicAngelBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle finds Simon badly injured in an allyway and comes to his aid</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Caring Hands

A low groan ripped from his chest,the pavement underneath Simon's hands bloody,the streets lights ahead of him in the street danced in front of his vision blurry. Everything hurt, his ribs,his lungs fuck even his hair hurt!.

Simon could hear somebody screaming,He couldn't make it out but it sounded like his name. The sound of high heels reached Simon's ears,then gentle hands,long raven hair tickling his cheek.  
"Simon" A soft voice wheezed in his ear.

Izzy,Isabelle found him. Gentle and careful hands lifted my upper body from the pavement,causing Simon to whimper in pain. She shushed him gently murmuring sorry.  
I was so cold,I needed to feel Isabelle. I numbly wrapped my arms around her neck.

"God it hurts Izzy,it hurts so bad" He whispered my voice hoarse. Isabelle let out a tiny sob,who did this to him? and why?. Who ever it is,she will find them and she will kill them,nice and slowly make sure they feel all the pain,so much pain that that they will think their in hell.

She carefully dabbed the blood away with the corner of her velvet fur coat. He was hovering between consciousness and unconsciousness."I'm sorry Simon,I'm sorry" She whispered hastily,trying to hide her tears.

He grinned tiredly. "Why are you saying sorry"? "It feels like its my fault.."

"No...Izzy no it isn't your fault,its mine,I was showing off" She made a sound between a laugh and a sob. Even with red and puffy eyes she was still unbelievably beautiful. She looked like an Angel in the street light,her skin glowed,long silky hair fell perfectly without even trying,she was flawless,even with mascara running her down her face she was an remarkable site.

To Simon she was the most beautiful thing ever,and she was all his.

She pulled his face up gently,her salty tears mixed with his blood,lips brushing gently at first before deepening it,tongues lashing all air blocked from their noses. They needed this air supply was hardly worth it.

She pulled away with a small laugh. "Lets get you back,so I clean your cuts"

 

She brought him back with her,insisting that Simon stayed with her in her bedroom,despite the disapporving looks Izzy got from her parents in result.  
"Sorry" She murmured as Simon winced cleaning out one of his deep cuts.

Her hands were steady and careful,making sure not to cause him anymore pain,then he was already in "There,those should hold for awhile"

Simon smiled leaning into Izzy's touch. "Thanks" Isabelle hid her blush embarrassment. "Isn't that what an girlfriend is suppose to do"?  
She leaned in giving him a gentle kiss,even with the hint scent of blood,she couldn't keep herself away from kissing the boy.

And Isabelle intended to keep it that way for quit awhile.


End file.
